Red Dwarf: The Motion Picture
Red Dwarf: The Motion Picture (Simply as Red Dwarf) is a upcoming 2023 British-American Sci-Fi Comedy-drama adventure film is based on BBC television series by Rob Grant and Doug Naylor. It is distributed by: BBC Films and Grant Naylor Productions and It was released by: Walt Disney Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Plot: This film is set in 3 millions years through deep space after the crew were killed by the radiation leak. Cast: * Robert Llywellyn as Kryten * Danny John Jules as The Cat * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Hattie Hayridge as Holly * Chloe Annett as Kristine Kochanski * David Ross as Talkie Toaster (Voice/Archive Audio) * David Tennant as Lt Alan Anderson * Tony Hawks as Vending Machine (Voice) * Naomi Scott as Jacqueline De-Silva * Mena Massoud as Akeem Wahab Additional/ Guest Cast: * Mac McDonald as Captain Frank Hollister * Norman Lovett as Holly * Mark Williams as Olaf Petersen * Ringo Starr as Himself (Archive Footage) * Ewan McGregor as Sergeant Trek Smith * Jennifer Lawrence * Tom Holland * Sebastian Stan * Chris Pine * Tom Felton * Billie Piper * Gillian Anderson * Emma Stone as Nurse Chloe Hazel Rating Rated PG for Mild thematic elements, sci-fi action and rude humor. Prequels: Disney, MGM and BBC would be planning to produce the first four prequels would be set in retro futuristic period and it's also set before the events of original series of red dwarf in between season 1 and season 3. * Red Dwarf: The Awakening- released on 13th august 2025 * Red Dwarf: The Red Moon- released on 2nd October 2027 * Red Dwarf: Revenge of the Simulants- released on 23rd may 2029 Soundtrack: I can't Break Away- Big Pig The Man who sold the World- Midge Ure (Feels Like) Heaven- Fiction Factory Earth, Wind & Fire- September Beat It- Micheal Jackson Gimme Shelter- Sisters of Mercy The Lion Sleeps Tonight- Tight Fit Trivia/Notes: * This film would feature the opening of Walt Disney Production Logo as the scale-model version of this Cinderella castle has been done by using pieces of those 1960s-1980s styled retro futuristic architectural structures on the moon landscape from was inspired by captain scarlet and the mysterons, Early Seasons of Red Dwarf, Star Wars, Alien, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Space 1999 and Thunderbirds. In which has being created by using animation technique combined with miniature models, Traditional cel animation and practical effects. * This film is also featuring only some of Disney Actors were recently appeared from live action remakes, Marvel and Lucasfilm such as Naomi Scott, Mena Mossoud, Sebastian Stan and Ewan McGregor had portrayed their first roles in Red Dwarf franchise. * Hattie Hayridge and Norman Lovett has both confirmed to reprise their separate roles of Holly is set to appear in this film. * An film is completely different to unproduced version of red dwarf: the movie that was preliminary supposed to be the sequel of series VIII back in 2001. * This film is also remark 100th anniversary of The Walt Disney Company. * This is a first film produced by Guy Ritchie and JJ Abrams after been directing Star Trek, Aladdin and Star Wars: The Force Awakens and The Rise of Skywalker. * A original scale-model version of Red Dwarf, Star-bug, Blue Midget from Series 1-5 are willing set to return for the first time both reproduced and refurbished. Especially using pieces of several archive footage of model shots were likely unused from those earlier seasons of Red Dwarf will be placed on each parts of the film. * This film are featured American, British and ethnic actors whom made their first appearances. * Skutters and Talkie Toaster is also set to have a major return in this film. * A return of original Series 1-5 costumes was once been designed by Howard Burden for red dwarf crew since 1989. * Low pitched version of Red Dwarf series III Opening Theme is only used for Trailers and Teasers including first three prequels. * This is first film are being distributed By Walt Disney Pictures, Metro Goldwyn Mayer and BBC Films. * Red Dwarf actors and actress will reprise their roles as voice performance to appear in Disney's House of Villains: Calling all Heroes. * A 1980s Logo of United Artists will appear in this film. * This film features De-Aging CGI Effects by utilised their aged appearance and Voice adjustment for Chris Barrie, Craig Charles, Danny John Jules, Hattie Hayridge, Norman Lovett, Mark Williams, and Mac McDonald in order to look four decades younger throughout the entire film. Gallery/Video: GrantNaylor1991.png|An Original 1991 logo of Grant Naylor Productions as seen on The End Credits and Theatrical Posters Red-Dwarf-Movie-Poster.jpg|Red Dwarf: The Motion Picture Theatrical Poster 1292032807393.jpg|This is an original official logo of Red Dwarf is used for Advertisement, Opening Scene, Poster and Merchandise (1989-1991,2016-present) Red-Dwarf-Fan-Poster.jpg Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Walt Disney Films Category:MGM Category:BBC Films Category:BBC Category:Films set in the future Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:British films Category:American films Category:Time Travel Category:Films set in 1980's Category:Red Dwarf Category:Films set in Manchester Category:Films set in 1993 Category:Films set in 1986 Category:Films set in London Category:PG-Rated Films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:United Artists Films Category:Films set in 1960's Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films with Retro Futuristic Settings Category:Films set in fictional planets Category:Grant Naylor Productions Category:Films set in California Category:2021 films Category:Films shot on 35mm Category:Films shot on 70mm Category:2023 films